


O destino se encontra no carnaval

by clearmind_clearheart



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Other, Reincarnation, dgmfanworks2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearmind_clearheart/pseuds/clearmind_clearheart
Summary: DGMFANWORKS2K17 organized by KittyBanditTuesday June 13, 2017The Future/ Destiny/FateReincarnation AU- After Allen becomes lost at the carnival he meets the reincarnated exorcists who are excited to have found their little beansprout again. Allen didn't really care why they were so eager to help him, he just wanted to find Mana. (One-Shot)





	O destino se encontra no carnaval

Night hadn’t quite descended upon the festival grounds as a lone child hugged the edges of a nearby booth, eagerly scanning the crowds before him with clouded silver eyes. He could barely see the attraction across the pathway from him there were so many people. Which made finding his cousins or any of his other family members impossible.  
This wasn’t the only time the chestnut-haired boy hated being so small for his age, but it was the only time he hated it this much.  
He thought if he just went back the way he came he could find Rhode and Tyki. They stood out in the crowd usually so it should have been easy. It should have been, so why couldn’t Allen find them? He had just stopped for a moment to look at the goldfish in one of the games, he hadn’t meant to let go of Rhode’s hand.  
His right hand rose to his lips and the young boy bit at his knuckles, fighting back the urge to start bawling. What was he supposed to do? Mana had always said if he was lost to go find a policeman but there were too many people in the way. Feet shuffled, the young boy leaning heavily on the booth beside him, curling in on himself as his chest hurt.  
“Mana,” he choked out, “Mana, please, find me.”  
///  
Seated behind a table covered in rich purple cloth and an odd assortment of mystical items, the red-haired teenager discreetly glanced at the watch under the sleeve of his costume as the couple before him bickered.  
Though Lavi Bookman’s watch read 5pm, he knew it would still be a few hours until the sun officially set (7:49PM to be exact). Then customers would begin thinking about heading home, and Lavi could talk gramps into closing down the tent so he could go hang with (aka bug) Lena-lady and Yuu-chan. They hadn’t gotten nearly enough time at lunch to enjoy themselves and play some festival games, and Lavi was itching for a rematch on the water gun game against Kanda. He was sure he could get the grumpy once-upon-a-time-samurai to play if he challenged him, so the only obstacle was getting Bookman’s permission to go.  
Of course, that would only happen if the old man thought Lavi had been doing his job well – so it would be a good idea to remember he was in the middle of a tarot card reading and try to keep his customers from fighting.  
“Why don’t I do one of the shorter readings for your boyfriend,” he offered, cutting between whatever petty argument they had been having.  
The girlfriend was immediately enthusiastic about the idea, both because it ended the argument and it got her boyfriend to stay in the tent longer. Since she’d had to literally drag him in Lavi had known it wouldn’t be an easy session, but the skeptical guy was an eyesore and the sooner he was gone the better. The guy was such a sleaze, unshaved and wearing clothes dirty from the mechanics shop he worked at, and he kept texting someone who obviously wasn’t the girl beside him. Gosh, sometimes it was just too easy to read these people, and boring.  
The only bright spot was that the girlfriend was enthusiastic, and had seemed to know a little about tarot. At least, she had been happy when the red head suggested doing a Celtic Cross Spread. For her, Lavi was happy to do the whole shebang, and spend twenty minutes interpreting her cards.  
The boyfriend on the other hand, Lavi had immediately deemed he would only get a three-card reading, no more. Not like he would listen to it anyway, so why waste his time? Thankfully the bickering had given him a chance to make the offer without upsetting the young woman, who was paying for the session.  
Skipping the mysterious voice he had used for the girlfriend, Lavi explained the steps in a matter-of-fact manner.  
“Shuffle the deck and then lay it out before you in three piles.” The red head explained, and wasn’t surprised when the guy put next-to-no effort into shuffling. When the cards had been placed down, a bit harshly and earning a hissed whisper from the girl beside him, the boyfriend glared across the table at Lavi.  
“Well, now what?” he huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.   
“Now you flip over the top card of each stack,” as the man did so the red head swiftly explained, “These three cards represent the past, present, and possible future.” The girlfriend leaned forward eagerly as Lavi motioned theatrically at the first card. “Representing your past in the Page of Cups; he represents a message of future relationships.” The young man’s eyes flickered to his girlfriend and Lavi congratulated himself on reading the recent honey-moon stage of their relationship. “For your present we see the Six of Pentacles, showing goodwill that you will share and the success you have in current endeavors.” The gaze narrowed slightly and Lavi moved on before the guy thought he was dropping a hint for more cash. “Lastly in your future we see the Ace of Swords, proclaiming triumph in your future.” The red head had to fight a scowl as the skeazy man glanced inappropriately at his girlfriend’s…assets. Ugh.  
“Well I knew I was going to get lucky tonight, I didn’t need a freaking kid to tell me that.” The guy scoffed, shoving the chair back from the table. “Let’s go.” He tossed back at his date as he stomped to the front of the tent.  
“Sorry about him.” The girl placed some bills down on the table. “Thank you for the great reading.” She gave a wave as she hurried towards her boyfriend who was creating a nuisance in the crowd by standing in the way.  
“That was a load of crap, why the fuck did you pay that loser?” the boyfriend complained as they walked away from the tent, not even bothering to keep his voice down.  
“He was really good, that’s why.” Surprisingly the girl seemed to be just as opinionated as her boyfriend and not afraid to show it.  
Maybe she should have spoken up though about other things, instead of defending Lavi. While the girlfriend clung to his arm, the sleaze took his time eyeing the group of young woman giggling over the fortune telling sign; his gaze didn’t miss a detail, from the front or the back.  
The red head was ready to blame the crinkling of his nose on the burnt popcorn and hotdog smell in the air if the couple or the group of friends noticed, but of course they didn’t. People just weren’t that observant.  
The red head on the other hand, even missing half of his vision with his right eye covered in an eye patch, was able to catch the flash of black and white that was his grandfather making his way back to the booth through the crowd.  
Time to get cracking. Pocketing the change the red head snatched up the cards and laid them in a neat pile before him.  
“Ladies, who wants to hear their fortunes first?” Lavi enticed as he motioned invitingly to the chair set across the table from him.  
///  
The sudden increase in giggles from a group of ladies brought a scowl to the lips of the blonde man running the booth next door. Really, at 14 that boy was too young to be wooing ladies, where did he pick up that bad behavior from? It’s not like the Bookman junior had been around Cross, that man was still AWOL, no surprise there.  
Maybe it was the influx of media influences in this age- it was certainly more influential on teen behavior than in the Victorian era. Though of all the things that had improved between then and now, Link couldn’t deny that the technology wasn’t helpful. Mostly cause if he did no one, even Levellier, would let him forget how religiously he watched his baking shows.  
But this wasn’t the time to reflect on that, nor was it the time for junior to be exploring his heightening hormones. They had gotten reports of a suspicious family vacationing in the area, and from the descriptions Levellier and Komui believed it to be the Noah Clan. Why they were being so open now was anyone’s guess, all Link needed to know was who he was looking for and who to pass the information on to.  
The Black Order had gotten lucky with this tip. The town square wasn’t too far from the campus they had commandeered as headquarters and it didn’t take much effort to secure booths to conduct their investigations from. Sure, this was their third day of undercover investigations, but from the number of people wandering the pathways between booths, this was a very popular event for tourists and summer vacationers.   
Eventually, the Noah Clan would show up, and the real investigation could begin.  
Thinking this the once-Crow member took his time looking over the crowd, paying special attention to any features that resembled the pictures he had been studying the past few days. He wasn’t too surprised that, like most of the Order members who had reincarnated, the Noah Clan looked similar to their past lives. But, since he hadn’t really interacted with them in the past, he had to rely on pictures and descriptions from the Bookman’s report.  
A flash of red from the corner of his eye had Link leaning over the edge of the booth, trying to find what had caught his attention. Was it Lavi wandering around? Or maybe Cross had finally shown up- oh, or not.  
Huddled at the corner of the booth Link was manning, hiding in the shadows, was a young boy, maybe 10 or 11 years of age, with chestnut hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.  
Oddly the child was wearing a long sleeved shirt, blue with a big yellow S shaped logo on the front. Probably had to do with some show, Link could ask Bookman junior later, but for now he tucked that into the back of his mind, more concerned about another issue. In this heat there were very few people who would willingly wear heavy layers. Even less who would willingly wear gloves. Though maybe the child was ill; he did seem rather small for his age and flushed. At least he was wearing shorts, so he couldn’t be too overheated.  
“Hello.” Link called out delicately in an attempt not to startle the kid. It didn’t quite work as the kid jumped, clutching at his heart as he turned startled gray eyes towards him.  
Whatever else the blonde was going to say was lost as the child’s eyes met his. He only knew one other person, in his past life, with such startling silver eyes.  
Could it be- no it couldn’t be, the Order had put a lot of work into tracking down any child with possible innocence, especially any children that might have been born with it. This couldn’t be Walker; as far as the Order knew, there had been no reports of a child born with innocence in their left arm.  
But if it was Walker…  
“What are you doing hiding between the booths?” Link asked gently once he finally got control of his tongue.  
“Lookin’,” the child said shortly, seeming torn between saying more and keeping an eye on the crowd.  
“What are you looking for?” If the blonde hadn’t already had suspicions he probably would have asked something more ‘normal’ like ‘where are your parents?’, but it also was infinitely simpler not to make assumptions in this situation.   
Watching the child so closely, Link didn’t miss the tremble of his lips before he bit down on the skin, nor did he mistake the shuffle as he turned away and shoved trembling hands into his pockets.  
“Just lookin’,” was the muttered answer. He was trying to seem tough, in control, but he obviously wasn’t.  
There had to be something he could do to get the child to let him help, for surely he needed help if he was all alone in the middle of the festival grounds.  
Leaning a bit further on the counter of the booth Link’s hip bumped the storage container of extra prizes. It was full of toys, little gadgets and slightly bigger stuffed animals for those who won the darts game he oversaw.  
Ah that’s right, kids liked stuffed animals! Especially when they were upset.  
Glancing quickly around the booth the blonde haired man looked for something that the kid might take a liking too- but how was he supposed to decide that when he had no clue who this kid was?  
Maybe he should get one of the younger exorcists to help him out? That trio was here, Lavi right next door in fact, they would be better at interacting with the child than Link could be.  
“Hey,” Link began, about to distract the boy with a game, but when those silver eyes turned his way again there was a certain amount of wariness to them that made him reconsider. “I’m Link, what’s your name?” He asked, holding his hand out over the counter. Normally he would do the polite thing and step out of the booth and crouch down to shake his hand, but that amount of wariness called for distance, a certain amount of caution in his actions.  
Guarded, the child looked from his hand, to the crowd, then seems to be contemplating the distance between his hiding spot and the section of counter Link leaned over.  
As if he had been trying to coax a wounded animal out of hiding, the blonde stayed very still, giving the boy all the time he needed to make his decision.  
Slouching forward, the boy dug his hands deeper into his pockets, and Link began to worry that he wasn’t going to get through to the child. He didn’t want to do anything drastic, but if his instincts were correct, he had to learn more about this child.  
A glint of gold passed Link’s face with a slight gust of air and surprised he pulled back his hand, watching with wide eyes as the small winged golem whizzed over to the child.  
With a yelp the boy jerked his head back, wide eyes drinking in the sight of the cross marked flying gold creature flitting back and forth before him.  
“Legal,” He muttered, apparently mesmerized.   
The way he said it, Link was sure it wasn’t an English word, more like a slang in some other language. “What is it?” the boy asked excitedly, trying to touch it. Trying, since the golem decided to keep flitting out of his reach until the boy followed it to the open corner of the booth.  
“This is a golem.” Link explained shortly, not quite sure what Timcampy was up to. But from how friendly he was being, he felt more assured of his suspicions. Now that the boy was so occupied with the golem, having finally caught his tail and now poking it, giggling as it tried to bite his finger, Link deemed it safe to step closer.  
Crouching before him, Link held out his hand again, meeting the startled silver eyes.  
“Would it be all right if I helped you find what you’re looking for?” he asked, carefully gauging the boy’s behavior to be sure not to scare him off.  
“Um, I, really it’s okay, I don’t want to take you away from your booth.” The chestnut haired boy shuffled back a step, one hand clutching the golem, the other shoved behind his back.  
He was hiding his left hand.  
“It’s quite all right, I have a friend in the booth next door. His grandson is around your age,” Link assured him gently, “they could help too.”  
The boy shook his head, beginning to back away. But he was biting his lip, eyes flickering between the offered hand and the golem who had now wiggled out of his grasp.  
Suddenly someone in the crowd bumped into him and the boy abruptly tripped forward, but before Link could even move to help him the golem took charge. Puffing himself up to half the boy’s size the golden creature flapped his wings back and snuggled against the child, steadying him.  
Rounded eyes blinked a few times before one arm hesitantly wrapped around the golem, “Thanks Timcampy.” He breathed out and Link froze, his hand still held out awkwardly.  
How? How did the child know this golems name? Evidence just kept piling up, and Link definitely couldn’t discard this meeting now.  
“Well, he has taken quite a liking to you,” Link said assuredly, drawing the child’s attention back to where he was crouched before him. “Would you like to keep him?”  
“É mesmo?” the boy asked, and at Link’s questioning lift of an eyebrow he hurriedly added, “Really? You would let me keep him?”  
“Yes,” Link smiled, “But we should ask your parents first.”  
At this the boy’s expression dropped, shoulders drooping, and he tightened his grip on the creature. “I don’t know where Mana is.” He said miserably, tears in his voice.   
Link fought to keep his expression neutral at hearing that name, not wanting to upset the child more with his out of context reactions.  
“That’s okay, we can help you find your,” he paused; control, keeping his expression controlled was important, “Mana.”  
“Are you sure it’s okay?” the child hesitantly asked, searching Link’s eyes, though the older man wasn’t sure what he was looking for.  
“Of course,” he gracefully straightened up, holding a hand out once again. “Let me introduce you to my friend and his grandson so they can help too.”  
Nodding, though still looking apprehensive, the boy finally reached out his right hand and placed it in Link’s left, letting himself be led to the booth next door.  
//  
After the giggling girls had left Lavi had tried convincing his grandfather that they should close up the booth, but instead got a lecture on keeping the borrowed carnival items clean and ordered Lavi to wipe down the crystal ball they had set up.  
Crouched under the table looking for the cleaning supplies in the storage bins, Lavi was surprised to hear Link’s voice speaking up from the front of the tent. He had to have a good reason for leaving his post in the middle of such an important investigation, as even in this timeline he wouldn’t dare go against Levellier’s orders.  
“Bookman, I could use your assistance with something.”  
Crawling between the bins Lavi swept the edge of the tablecloth up and out of his way to see Link standing with Jiji, a short chestnut haired kid holding his hand.  
Though the kid was a surprise all his own, Lavi was more surprised Link was holding his hand. The past-Crow wasn’t really a kid person, had no patience for them really, so what was he doing leading around a child? The kid couldn’t possibly be older than 10, he was so short, but oddly he was wearing long sleeves and gloves, which reminded Lavi of a certain beansprout he missed. Wait, no, it couldn’t be-  
Silver eyes glanced around the tent and surprised Lavi dropped the cloth before the kid could spot him. Silver eyes, gloves, long sleeves, around 10 years old, a few years his junior. Was it possible?  
“The boy is looking for his father, Mana,” Link stopped for a moment to let that sink in, and Lavi was sure his gasp could be heard loud and clear in the silence.  
No way!  
Hurriedly sticking his head out from under the table Lavi jumped as something squeaked beside him. Whipping his head up Lavi found that the kid had come closer to the table and was now gawking at him, hugging something in his arms.  
Pushing the tablecloth behind him as he crawled the rest of the way out, Lavi couldn’t help the huge grin on his face as he sat cross legged on the ground and met the kids surprised gaze.  
“Hi I’m Lavi, what’s your name!” He jovially asked, bouncing his knees, not able to contain his excitement. There was no mistaking those eyes, and now he could see that the kid was clutching Timcampy in his arms. Timcampy, who was snuggling with this kid but hadn’t warmed up to anyone else this way since he had been dug out of the Order’s storage units a few years ago in an attempt to track down Cross or the beansprout.   
“Uh, well, I’m Allen.” The boy said timidly, scuffing his shoe in the dirt and looking around the tent rather than meet Lavi’s gaze. Which was good cause Lavi was sure he wouldn’t be able to disguise the play of emotions across his face.  
It was Allen, it was really Allen!  
“Hey gramps, this kid-” the red head began, but when he glanced back at his grandfather and Link it was to see them immersed in a heated discussion.  
Pushing that aside Lavi realized the kid had moved over to the table. Climbing up on the chair to look over the items spread over the cloth, the boy barely noticed as Timcampy shrunk down before settling into the boy’s messy ponytail like it was a nest.  
A soft smile settled on Lavi’s lips as he saw the open curiosity Allen was displaying- it felt nice to see him being so open with his emotions. Briefly he wondered if his favorite beansprout had been able to have a good childhood this time around. Before he could wonder too much on that the object of his introspection turned on the chair to glance at Link. Seeing as the older man was still occupied the chestnut-haired boy turned excitedly towards the red head.  
“Do you want to play a card game?” he asked, pointing to the tarot deck sitting in the middle of the table cloth.  
Chuckling Lavi took a seat in the chair across from the boy, “These aren’t normal playing cards,” he hurriedly continued his explanation when the boy began to look downtrodden, “these are tarot cards, you can use them to see the past, and future.”  
“The past?” Allen leaned forward, looking curiously as the cards as Lavi flipped them over on the table, smoothly laying the cards out in a curve, displaying their designs to the curious silver gaze.  
“Yes, each card represents a certain idea, carrying defined meanings that a skilled reader can use to understand the person before them.” The red head explained, employing his mystical voice as the chestnut-haired child leaned over the table further, studying the drawings on the cards.  
“For instance,” Lavi waved his hand over the cards until he came to a stop over the Nine of Wands, slipping it out of the arc of cards and laying it on the table before Allen. “This card tells me that in the past you struggled, but you never gave up fighting.” Carefully watching the play of emotions on the boy’s face the red head wasn’t too surprised to see confusion chief among them. Seemed the beansprout was too young to understand his past memories yet. That was ok, it took them all time to come grips with their dreams and visions. “And at the present,” Lavi pushed another card forward, The Star of the Major Arcana, “you are lost, feeling abandoned.” At this the younger boy sat back in the chair, clutching the edge of the table, eyes downcast. Timcampy took the moment to rub against Allen’s neck, his version of a snuggle from what Lavi could see.  
A quick glance at the old man and Link showed the blonde disappearing out of the booth, slipping his cell from his pocket. He was probably contacting Komui about this development, or Louvelier. Lavi took a moment to send a wish to whomever was listening that it wasn’t Louvelier. The man would never leave Allen alone if he knew they had found him.   
Not their precious Heart.  
But, maybe it would be okay Lavi thought as he glanced up to see the sweet smile on Allen’s face as he lifted Tim from his collar; it was still the same smile, full of love and just so, Allen. Like no matter what, he would still love the world around him. “Aw Beansprout, you’re so cute!” Lavi exclaimed, skirting around the table to wrap the boy up in a hug.  
Almost immediately the younger boy tensed up, drawing away from the touch. Quickly the red head let him go, saddened that even in the future this part of his friend hadn’t changed. But then he reassessed his evaluation when he saw the hazy and withdrawn look in the younger boys eyes. He knew that look…  
“Lavi, go grab Lenalee and Kanda, we are going to help look for the boys guardian, Mana.” Bookman said as he made his stately way over to the table.  
“Maybe I should stay here Jiji,” Lavi only spared a glance for his grandfather, motioning at the state the younger boy was in. Allen had curled up on the seat, hiding his face in his arms, shaking. At Mana’s name, he began muttering something but the red head couldn’t quite make it out.  
“I will take care of him, go see what you can find out.” The older man said sternly with a nudge towards the door of the tent and with a huff Lavi nodded.   
“Allen, I’ll be back in a little bit.” Hoping that his words offered some kind of comfort, though there was no sign he had heard, Lavi headed off to collect the other exorcists. Hands in his pockets the red-head fingered the tarot card in his pocket; the Wheel of Fortune “Destiny awaits in your future Allen.” He said softly, casting a quick glance back. In the setting sun all that sat under the festival tent was in shadows, the only light glinting off the gold golem snuggling into Allen’s hair.  
//  
Foggy images crossed before Allen’s eyes, voices he didn’t recognize ringing in his ears. Someone was yelling, calling him a Beansprout, an older boy, with long black hair? But he was at the carnival, talking to a red haired boy, not a dark haired one. Who was it?  
Why did this happen now when Mana wasn’t here? He needed Mana, Mana knew how to chase away the images. He had to get back to Mana; only Mana could keep the bad dreams away. His cousins had bad dreams too, and Mana always helped.  
“Quero Mana.” The chestnut haired boy’s voice trembled and he fought to hold back his tears. The red haired boy, Lavi, he was just being nice, showing him the card game, Allen didn’t want him to think the game had upset him. That wouldn’t be nice, or true, and Mana always said not to lie.  
Wait, had Lavi been trying to talk to him a moment ago? Someone had said his name.  
“Your name is Allen, right?” A gravelly voice spoke, close by, and Allen glanced up, squinting, trying to focus his eyes on what was in front of him and not the dreams.  
“Yes, it’s Allen.” He confirmed softly, sitting up a bit straighter as his gaze focused on the odd, and rather short, old man before him. He was dressed in a black robe, and had a funny tuft of hair on his head, everything shaved bald but for one small white ponytail. Glancing beyond the old man Allen realized the nice tall man was gone now, as was the red-haired boy.  
“Who are you?” He mumbled, trying to be polite to the old man like Mana taught him.  
“I’m Lavi’s grandfather, Bookman. Lavi just went to get his friends so they could help us look for your father. Can you tell me what he looks like?”  
Oh, he was going to help?  
“Mana is tall, like really tall,” Allen mimed, reaching as high as he could above his head, “and he has big hands and a big smile, and he looks like Tio Neah but not exactly cause they aren’t twins like Devit and Jaz are, they are brothers though,”  
“Does he have the same hair color as you?” the old man, Bookman, inquired, his piercing gaze watching Allen.  
“Um no, he has dark hair, black, and brownish eyes, though tio Neah calls them golden.” Fidgeting with the edge of his shorts Allen wondered just how many questions this old guy had.  
Apparently, a lot as he started asking about who else Allen came to the festival with, and what they looked like.  
When was Lavi going to come back, Allen wanted to go. He needed Mana.  
//  
Having resigned himself to gather the other exorcists together Lavi headed first to the face painting tent where Tiedoll was. Kanda was supposed to be helping his Master take care of that booth. From there they could go get Lenalee and her brother from the food tent. Hopefully it wouldn’t take too long to get them to come along.  
Lavi wasn't the smartest kid in his grade for nothing- he could read the signs, and if this kid was here with someone named Mana and Timcampy was already this attached, then this definitely could be Allen. Add in the gloves on the kids hand and there was a high chance Allen had been reincarnated with the same innocence as before, meaning that the Heart had emerged, meaning this war was about to get real-  
"Hey usagi, what the hell are you doing, you're blocking customers" Kandas sweet tones were enough to pull Lavi from his thoughts and he excitedly bounced over to his perpetually annoyed friend.  
" Yuu, Yuu, you'll never believe who is at my tent right now."  
"And why the hell would I care enough to even ask" Kanda complained, occupied with digging through Tiedolls tin of art supplies.  
"Cause it's someone you've been dying to tease for forever," Lavi said enticingly, hovering over the older boys shoulder.  
"Doubt it." Kanda muttered, shrugging off the red head, and, having found what he was looking for, he crossed the tent and laid out a bottle of paint on the table beside Tiedoll.  
"I know I'm curious about who it is Lavi." Tiedoll interrupted, with a nod of thanks to his apprentice before turning away from his customer for a moment to shoot the red head a warm smile.  
"I figured you would be,"Lavi said triumphantly, "I'll give you two guesses" he exaggeratingly held out a hand, two fingers up.  
"Or you could just say it," another voice cut in and all three looked up to see Link standing at the front of the tent with a sour look on his face, eyes narrowed at the red head, "Weren't you supposed to be doing something Lavi, and not gossiping?"  
"Yah but if I don't explain Yuu won't come help me." Lavi crowed  
"Then explain it you idiot." Kanda snapped, whacking Lavi on the head.  
"Yuu, you didn't have to hit me." Lavi whined, and Link heaved a frustrated sigh,  
"Allen Walker is here." Link announced. In the sudden silence there was a soft clatter and glancing over Lavi spotted Tiedolls brush and tin of paint he had been opening rolling away from him, spilling paynes gray across the tent floor.  
"Are you sure?" Tiedoll asked, barely daring to raise his voice, and at Links nod he abruptly stood. "Yuu go with Lavi, I'll close up here and follow after."  
Nodding at his masters instructions the ponytailed boy grabbed Lavi’s wrist and dragged him out into the crowd.  
“I assume we are going to get Lenalee and the Supervisor?” Kanda said  
“Don’t assume Kanda, it makes an-” Lavi cut off as his taller friend whipped around and settled a cold gaze on him. Annoyed but unfazed by the disturbance the crowd continued to flow around them, like a river moves around a rock. “Yes, Allen got separated from Mana and we’re going to help look for his father.” The red head explained with an unnatural degree of seriousness. It was enough to get the once-samurai moving forward again, as it answered all the important questions.  
As they drew closer to the food tent, Lavi was able to walk abreast of Kanda, and a glance at his face had him teasing the older boy.  
“Aw Yuu you’re not scowling, you must be so excited to have your little beansprout back!” Lavi crooned, laughing and running ahead as he avoided the punch of the incensed boy.  
“Lenalee, Lenalee, look, Yuu is smiling!” He cried out, running towards his pigtailed friend and her older brother. “And you’ll never guess why!”  
Grinning Lavi waited until the younger girl was looking his way before he called out “Allen is back!”  
The answering shriek of glee and tears completely made up for the punch to the back of his head a moment later, as did the glomp from his crying best friend.  
//  
Now, the once-Crow was as dedicated to his duty today as he was in the past, but he had his qualms about Levelier’s orders.  
General Tiedoll’s closed off expression said a lot about his own opinion of their orders when Link took the chance to explain as the older man dismissed his client and cleaned up.  
“Link, I won’t tell you how to follow orders,” Tiedoll began, catching the younger man’s arm before he headed back to the boy, “but you know things are not as desperate now as they were in the past. Do not trouble yourself with sticking to the letter here. We both know that exceptions and concessions can be made.”  
Nodding that he understood Link strode forward, wiping any hint of disconcertion from his face. It wouldn’t do to upset the boy with possibilities before they found his father, so he would save any explanations for later.  
And though Louvelier may not be above kidnapping to meet the church's goals, Link certainly was.  
Coming into view of the fortune telling tent, Link noted that Allen seemed to be ignoring the Bookman, hiding his face with the golem, who had grown to the size of a teddy bear, probably in an attempt to comfort the distraught child.  
“Bookman I found out where the security booth is,” Link began, using the words to announce himself so the boy knew someone else was around, “and Lavi is getting Lenalee and her brother,” stopping beside the chair the blonde haired man crouched down to meet cautious silver eyes that had popped up at his first words.  
“Why don’t we go see if your father has checked in with the officers at the security booth, and maybe they could help us contact him.” He offered, holding out a hand. Seemingly thinking this over, Allen’s arms tightened their grip on the golem he was holding.  
Shifting a bit Allen’s eyes darted to the short old man before returning to the blonde.  
At length the boy nodded and slipped off the chair. Immediately he snagged Link’s hand, moving to stand close behind him.   
Slightly confused by the boy’s clingy behavior Link raised an eyebrow at the Bookman, who seemed indifferent to the boy’s actions. Shrugging it off as well, figuring it was just a kid thing, Link stood and they made their way out of the tent.  
Looking down as they walked through the crowd Link realized Allen was watching the people passing with a keen gaze, having disregarded Bookman it seemed, so he deemed it safe to ask, “Can you describe your father for me? Or your mother?”  
“Um, I don’t have a mother, unless you count Lulu but she doesn’t really like to babysit me. Rhode does though, she’s my cousin.” The boy chattered away, gaze darting all over in the crowd.  
“Well, why don’t you tell me who you came with today, and what they look like?” was the older man’s offer, and Allen seemed glad to explain. Though his descriptions were rather simple, Link could at least confirm that most of the Noah clans appearances were still the same. Sure the reconnaissance pictures had already shown this, but having the boys descriptions was useful for confirming their suspicions.  
As the two drew closer to the security booth, the militaristic man was running possible scenarios through his head. The Noah may be as sadistic now as they were in the past, or they could be as clueless about their past lives as Allen seemed to be. Each possibility called for a different approach to the situation at hand. If they remembered, Link was sure they would know who Link was, and who he worked for, which would not turn out well if the blonde man tried to keep a hand on Allen and prevent him from going to his father. On the other hand, if they were unknowing, Link could easily pass this off as the deed of a good Samaritan and gather enough information to keep an eye on the boy in the future.  
Suddenly the boy’s hand began to slip from his grip and Link reflexively tightened his hold, “Pai, Pai!” Allen called out, straining forward, eyes caught on something farther ahead beyond the crowd of people exiting the festival. Link didn’t know too many languages, but just from the boys earlier phrases he figured it wasn’t too hard to guess he was calling for his father and not for ‘pie’. Though he wouldn’t have been surprised if this Allen was as much as glutton as past Allen.  
“You see your father?” Link asked, still holding tight to the boy’s hand lest he get lost in the crowd again, trying to see the security officers who would be stationed near the exit.   
“Yes. Mana, Mana!” Allen cried, reaching out towards a well-dressed young man, standing beside a similarly featured young male, obviously brothers, and very distressed at that. They both had dark hair, and tanned skin, and seemed to be arguing with the officers on the edge of the festival grounds. The crowd shot looks at the commotion the two were causing, but for the most part kept their distance.  
On the other hand as Allen’s voice rose, the people around them began to turn their attention to the young boy, a few well doers hesitating to step forward. Trying to minimize problems Link tugged Allen to the edge of the crowd where they have a clearer path to the exit and a better view of their target.   
Before Link could worry about the situation escalating, the boy’s cries got through to the distressed men, that and the officer they were talking to pointed to the approaching problem makers.  
Immediately the two brothers whipped around, and the elder immediately took off toward them, shoving aside the few people in the way of him and his son.  
“Allen!” He yelled, and confirming that this was indeed the boy’s father, and Mana Walker of the Noah clan, Link found himself letting go of Allen’s hand out of sympathy for the now crying duo.  
Those few people in the crowd who had been concerned now shrugged off the disruption, continuing on their way, therefore leaving Link a clear path to follow leisurely after the chestnut haired boy.   
Shooting across the distance between them crying and tripping over his own feet, Link began to worry about the boy, but the older man was faster than he looked, dropping to his knees before Allen and catching the silver eyed boy as he fell into his father’s arms.  
//  
Voice quaking, shaking all over, Allen dug his face into his father’s coat, “I’m sorry Mana, I’m sorry.”  
“Shh Allen, It’s okay, I’m here.” Hearing his father’s deep voice, breathing in his scent of old books, wood like his piano, and that musk that was so uniquely Mana, Allen finally began to feel calm again.  
“I thought you were gone.” In his distress the silver eyed boy wasn’t sure why he said this, but he felt like there was something he was forgetting, and it scared him.  
“Allen!” This voice was familiar too, the musical lilt always soothing to him.  
“Uncle Neah!” the young boy twisted in his fathers arms to reach a hand out to his uncle as he bent over to catch his breath.  
“Allen I’m so glad your okay where-” Neah cut himself off as he met his nephews hand, eyes caught on something behind the child. “Allen, what is that?” the younger man asked, pointing at Allen’s back with his free hand. Surprised Mana loosened his hold on his son, and when his feet touch the ground distressed silver eyes meet gold, his grip tightening on his fathers coat.  
“Shh, it’s okay Allen.” The older man soothed him, running his hands up and down his arms. Meanwhile Neah had crouched down beside them, snatching something off the back of the boys shirt.  
“Merda.” Surprised by the word, which Allen was sure was a swear, the boy turned his attention to his uncle, from who’s pinched fingers dangled a little Timcampy, hung by a captured wing.  
“Timcampy!” Allen cried out, reaching for the golem who whirred to life at his voice, tugging free and flying a loop around Neah’s head.  
“Allen, where did you get that?” Mana asked, his voice hard, cold.  
“Pia, did I do something wrong?” the boy asked anxiously, silver eyes wide as he pulled away from his fathers suddenly too tight grip.  
“Mana.” Neah’s voice seemed to draw his brother back and Allen relaxed again as his fathers grip loosened.   
“Allen, please, tell me where you go this?” Neah asked in a carefully neutral voice.  
“The nice man over there, he gave it to me.” Allen explained, vaguely motioning towards Link. Realizing that he forgot to thank the blonde haired man Allen turned, looking for the nice man. “Pia, this is Link, he gave me Timcampy and helped me find you.” He introduced.  
As the pair of brothers spotted the man Allen was speaking of they exchanged a look and acted at the same moment. The elder pulled his son close to his chest, and Neah straightened up, taking a stance between his family and the stranger.  
“What are you doing here?” Neah’s frosty attitude was a surprise to the boy and he found himself clutching his father’s coat, a new kind of worry taking over.  
Before the blonde haired man could answer, there was shouting from nearby by and all four turned to see a few people pushing through the crowd.  
"Mana, did you find him?" A smooth male voice shouted but was overtaken by the excited proclamations of a short girl with dark hair and bright eyes, "Allen, Allen you're ok"  
Before the boy and his father could prepare they were tackled by the girl, who wrapped her arms tight around Allen’s neck, squeezing him close.  
"Oh Allen I'm so sorry I thought you were right behind me and Tyki and I didn't mean to lose you in the crowd and I know I promised to not lose you," the older girl rambled on tearfully.  
"It's ok Rhode," Mana assured the girl, pushing the two kids back a bit and making sure they were both steady on their feet, laying a hand on each of their heads. "Allen is okay and that's all that matters."  
"Mana," Neah began in a warning tone and Mana shot him a look,  
"That's all that matters " he repeated and Allen remembered the standoff happening between his tio and the nice blonde man, and he knew he didn’t want them to fight.  
Turning his head up towards his tio, Allen reached out and tugged on the edge of his pea coat. “Uncle Neah,” he began, but was interrupted by his older cousin as he finally caught up,  
“Neah, what is that guy doing here, and where did you get that golem?” Tyki asked, casting his eyes over the group before him.  
"I didn't get him, Allen did." Neah explained shortly, “And this is Link, he found Allen.”  
“Well, we should get the menino home, right irmao?” Tyki asked Neah pointedly.  
For a moment Allen is confused why his cousin was referring to Uncle Neah as brother, but abruptly he felt Mana tense under his hold and Rhode’s grip around him tightened.  
Then suddenly Rhode was gone, and Mana had stood up, stepping back with an arm around Allen’s shoulder to keep him close, and silver eyes peered around the wall his cousins had formed before him and his pia.  
What seemed to have caught his family’s attention was the old man from the fortune telling booth and the others standing with him; an older man with bushy gray hair and a paint covered apron, the red headed Lavi, a scowling ponytailed girl, and another young man with black hair and glasses standing protectively by a young girl around Rhodes age.   
“Fala sério!” Tyki muttered, and that seemed to draw everyone out of their stupor.  
The old man with the bushy hair took a step forward, and Allen felt Mana tense up behind him.  
“So it really is you.” He said softly, his wizened voice carrying in the tense silence as he met Allen’s silver eyed gaze with his own blue eyes.  
"You can't have him." Rhode said defensively, stepping to the side and blocking the boy from anyone’s view, though he could still kind of make out what was going on through the gaps between people.   
//  
“Now, now, we aren’t trying to take him away,” Tiedoll began, and Link shot an incredulous look at the old man for the horrible choice of negotiation openings, “but you have to understand,” he held up his hands in a placating manner, “You know that you can’t escape your fate.”  
“There is no fate for him to answer to this time.” Rhode snapped, taking a step towards the exorcists. “There are no akuma, no war, no plot, we just want to live in peace.” The last word was said brokenly, her voice cracking, and no one is really surprised when a small hand took hers and the youngest among them spoke up.  
“Rhodo, are you going to cry? I’m not leaving, it’s okay.” Allen assured in his soft, sweet voice, clutching Rhode’s hand in both of his. “It’s my fault I got lost, I won’t do that again, okay, so don’t cry.”  
Rhode dropped to her knees and hugged Allen close, hiding her face in his hair.  
“I’m okay Allen, it’s not your fault, don’t blame yourself, okay?” she assured quietly.  
“Maybe we should move this discussion out of the public view.” Bookman said, pointedly looking at the crowd that had begun to gather and Link moved his gaze to the 14th, who was still glaring at him from his protective stance before his family.  
Link would rather not leave the decision to the volatile man before him, but then again, it was his volatile nature that was the most uncertain factor in this exchange.  
“There is nothing to discuss.” Neah said in a carefully controlled tone.  
“Correct me if I am wrong,” Bookman began, stepping closer, and Link knew the fallout from this was not going to be good, “but he is the accommodator to the Heart, is he not?”  
“He is not an accommodator.” Neah bit out, hands clenching and chin high, glaring at the old man.  
“All the others who have reincarnated have returned with the same abilities and their innocence has returned to them from Hevleska” Bookman recounted in a matter-of-fact manner “though the synchronization or weapon type may have changed, the fact of their part in this war has not.”  
For once Link went with his first thought, which was to run a hand over his face in a frustrated manner. Was Bookman trying to get them killed by a crazy Noah?  
“And like all the other exorcists, Allen has a choice of when to join the war.” Link threw out before things could get too heated. As it was, Neah’s golden eyes were glinting in the festival lights, not leaving the Bookman’s face. “The Order has changed, no one, no matter if they are a parasitic accommodator or an equipment type, will be forced to fight.”  
“Link,” Komui began but the blonde-haired man held up a hand, halting any words the older man was going to share.  
“No one.” He repeated. Turning back to the Noah clan he was not surprised to see the varied expressions of shock and disbelief. The most skeptic was Neah, of course, but the incredulous look on Mana Walker’s face meant he might have to explain a bit more before the clan would calm down.  
At least, that was his plan until a soft voice spoke up.  
“Mana, are they talking about my jewel?”  
//  
“Mana, are they talking about my jewel?” Allen asked not so softly, turned slightly to tug at the older man’s coat.  
With a heavy sigh Mana gave Allen a reproachful look.  
“Didn’t I tell you not to talk about it?” He asked, hands on his son’s shoulders.  
“Yah, but they’re friends aren’t they?” Allen asked innocently. Taking in his father’s pale features, and then his cousins gaping looks as they turned to him, Allen found himself frowning, “Are they not?”  
“Stupid, why are you asking them if we’re your friends.” The snide comment didn’t go unnoticed by the younger boy, and Allen peered around his cousins, trying to identify the speaker. From the way the other party was focusing on one of the boys, it had to be the long haired one who spoke. He was odd, though Allen couldn’t really comment, but from his voice he was definitely a boy, though Allen had thought he was a girl with hair like that.  
So he said as much.  
“Really, that’s the first thing you say to me?” the boy demanded angrily. The kids behind him were shaking in not so silent laughter, trying to stifle it, unsuccessfully.  
Surprisingly the older fuzzy haired gentleman was also laughing, though he tried to hide it behind a hand. “Really Yuu, what did you expect?” Smiling a bit wider at the protests to this name coming from the long-haired boy the older man continued “This is Allen we are talking about.”  
“Don’t talk about Allen like you know him.” Rhode snapped, stomping her foot childishly.  
The older man’s smile dropped at this, and the laughing from the kids trailed off into silence.  
“But we do know him Miss Kamelot, or is your last name different in this time?” the last was added with a distracted attempt at propriety, but Allen pushed that oddity aside in favor of another more pressing issue.  
Skirting around his cousin’s legs Allen stepped up to face the older man, hesitantly curious, “You, know me?” he stuttered out, taking a small comfort from the little golem who rubbed against his neck as it settled on his shoulder.   
At his movement, the older man moved closer and crouched down to Allen’s level, meeting his silver eyes with his own steady blue tinted gaze. “Yes, I know you Allen.” A hand with dried paint splattered over it rose before him, held out to greet the young boy, “We met a long time ago, but it’s so good to see you again.”  
“We did?” the chestnut-haired boy questioned, glancing back at his family for some kind of confirmation or assurance of this fact. Almost immediately Neah took two quick steps over to stand beside Allen, laying a comforting hand on his head.  
“You don’t need to worry about that right now Allen,” Neah said, though the words aren’t only for him as he glared down at the old man with the paint stained fingers.   
“No, he doesn’t.” Surprisingly the one speaking was the tall man with the glasses, who came over and crouched down before Allen. “We haven’t met yet, my name is Komui, I am these guys boss,” he explained, motioning at the crew behind him who stepped closer at the semi-introduction. “Can I ask you something Allen?” He asked gently, and cautious at this new guy, the boy gave a hesitant nod. “Have you ever had weird dreams, that you couldn’t explain, where you saw people like your family, or like some of us?” he asked.  
Eyes widening in surprise Allen felt Neah wrap an arm around him as he started trembling.  
“How,” He stuttered out, pressing back into his uncle’s hold and soaking up the familiarity of his touch.  
“I’m sure your family can explain more, but I just want you to know that we have all gone through something similar.” The older man explained in a careful voice, smiling gently at the young boy.  
“You have dreams too, about being called beansprout?” the chestnut haired boy asked uneasily.  
A snort broke the tense atmosphere for a moment and after a quick reproachful glance at the red haired boy who was trying to hide his laughter, Komui gave Allen an encouraging smile.  
“Not exactly, that seems to be a nickname reserved for you.” He said cheerfully. Allen hesitantly smiled back.  
Familiar footfalls behind him drew Allen’s attention and he looked over his shoulder as his father approached. Looking upset Mana took a knee beside him, brushing a stray hair out of his eyes with a gentle touch. “You had another one?” he asked softly.  
And at the question everyone else disappeared and it was like it was just the two of them, cuddled together on the couch in their living room after Allen had a bad dream. The silver eyed boy grasped at his father’s hand. “I had friends I think, in this one.” He said softly, and though his eyes met his father’s his gaze was distant, cloudy. “We argued a lot, and I think there was fighting too, like my other dreams.”  
“Do you remember any specifics, besides being called beansprout?” Mana asked, tenderly cupping his son’s face, running his thumb over his cheek in a soothing manner.  
“No, just hazy faces, streets, hallways,” trailing off, cloudy gray eyes brightened to silver again, and he met Mana’s gaze with a tentative smile.  
“I see.” The soft spoken words startled Allen and he jumped, clutching his father’s hand closer to him.  
A chuckle met his ear and he realized that the guy, Komui, was still crouching down near him, though the other old guy had stepped back and was talking to Link. “Sorry for scaring you, I was thinking out loud.” The dark haired man said with a reassuring smile.  
Standing he brushed imaginary dirt off his pants, before meeting Uncle Neah’s gaze straight on.  
“I think we have a better idea of how things stand right now.” He dug in his pockets for something, and not able to find what he was looking for he graciously accepted a card from Link. “I don’t want to upset you again, but I hope you understand why I say that we want to keep in touch.” grinning he held out the card to Allen’s uncle.  
Curious about why they want to keep in touch Allen moved to grab the card, but before he reached it, Neah snatched the rectangle of paper from the other man’s hand, stuffing it deep in his pants pocket.  
“Neah,” Rhode began to protest and Allen’s uncle shook his head, shooting her a look that the young boy wasn’t able to make out. But, he did understand when his uncle loosened his grip and his father stood, reaching a hand out to him.  
“Come on, meu filho, let’s go home.” Mana said, and Allen was quick to take his pia’s hand.  
Without another word his cousins started towards the exit to the parking lot, Tyki apparently trying to calm down Rhode as she stamped hard on the gravel under her shoes.  
Before his father and him turned away Allen realized that he forgot something important.  
“Link.” He called as the blonde haired man began to walk away, talking to Komui. Both turned back, curious eyes on the silver eyed boy. “Thank you for helping me find my pia.” He said with a grin, looking up at his father who shared a smile with him. “Bye.” He waved and turned around again, reaching for his uncle’s hand.  
Before Allen and his family could step forward a clear, sweet voice spoke up. “Um, excuse me.” Looking back Allen found it was the young girl who had spoken, her pigtails waving as she took a few steps toward them. Fidgeting under their gaze, the girl fussed with the edge of her skirt, “If it is okay with you,” she started, looking to the Supervisor, Komui who gave her a nod as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Taking a breath she looked back at the little family, blurting out, “Could we come play with Allen sometime soon?”  
Astonished Allen looked up at his father, who met his gaze with a question in his golden eyes. “Well Allen, would you like that?” Mana asked tenderly.  
Looking back to the girl and her friends, taking in the smile from the red-head and the closed off but vaguely interested look from the ponytailed boy, Allen felt a grin settle on his lips. “I would love that.” He announced.

//And so they lived happily ever after//

**Author's Note:**

> I played a bit with the idea of Allen and the Noah having spent time in Portugal as a family, so Allen would have picked up on some colloquial expressions as well as terms of endearment like Pia, which means father.  
> If my translations are wrong please excuse them, I only had five hours of research into the slang and expressions, since I was rushing to finish this fic on time for the fanworks inintiative.


End file.
